Conventionally, electronic markets that permit purchase and sale of commercial products over the Internet are known. A shopping server that manages electronic markets accepts, from multiple customers, orders for commercial products, and transfers the accepted orders to a store that is selling such commercial products. Although orders are provided to the store in a substantially real-time manner, the store does not immediately execute a shipping process, and the like, upon receiving orders, instead the orders are typically processed at an arbitrary timing convenient for the store.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses that when receiving an order for a commercial product from a user terminal 8, an electronic mall server 2 transmits delivery request information to a delivery-service server 3, and the delivery-service server 3 transmits shipping request information to the store.